


Latte Heart

by moonlights0nata



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Edo is the mysterious client Judai crushes hard for lol, It's gonna be fluffy, M/M, Manjoume owns a Cafe and Judai n Co work there, Where is the plot going? We don't know yet but we're going to find out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights0nata/pseuds/moonlights0nata
Summary: It was one of those slow mornings at Ojama Café, few people at the tables, only the client’s quiet chatter and the sound of coffee being made disturbing the otherwise silence surrounding the place. Judai breathed in the smell of coffee beans and sweet treats being made in the kitchen and then sighed, cheek resting on his palm as he leaned against the counter, eyes looking over the customers.Although his posture read relaxed, his foot was tapping behind the counter, a rhythm he couldn't get out of his head, but more impatient.Hewasn't here yet.





	Latte Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For every ship, there's gotta be at least one (1) Coffeshop AU and I've been brewing (hehe) this fic for a while so...I'll slowly start working on it ! 8') First chapter is short, mostly meant as an introduction, but I'm hoping to pick up the pace as I keep writing.
> 
> Enjoy!~

It was one of those slow mornings at Ojama Café, few people at the tables, only the client’s quiet chatter and the sound of coffee being made disturbing the otherwise silence surrounding the place. Judai breathed in the smell of coffee beans and sweet treats being made in the kitchen and then sighed, cheek resting on his palm as he leaned against the counter, eyes looking over the customers.

Although his posture read relaxed, his foot was tapping behind the counter, a rhythm he couldn't get out of his head, but more impatient.

_He_ wasn't here yet. But he would any minute, like every Monday morning and often times, the evenings of the rest of the week. Every so often he surprised Judai's Saturday afternoon shift and he'd get to glance at the man elegantly sip on a cup of coffee—a latte, two spoonfuls of sugar, and Judai's particular latte art—while he read calmly, blue eyes rarely leaving the page and brushing a grey lock of hair behind his ear every so often. Usually whenever Judai handed him his drink, the man would inspect his little art on the coffee and although he seemed to try to conceal it, a smile would often appear on his face.

“I feel a little guilty drinking this coffee, with such a cute...cat on it.” The man had once joked, looking up at Judai with mirth and that was perhaps the highlight of Judai's week, even if he was a little embarrassed; the cat he'd drawn had been based on Pharaoh, his cat, and perhaps he'd overdone it with the roundness of his face. He tended to experiment with his latte art, which sometimes caused an scolding from Manjoume, longtime friend and owner of the Café.

“Don't get too experimental. We don't want a repeat of  _ the accident _ .” Manjoume tried to sound firm but he can't quite hide the laugh creeping up his voice.

See, he called it an accident, but it hadn't really been. It had been a fully intentional, conscious action on Judai's part, when that one very rude customer had showed up and acted like an asshole to Asuka, another old time friend and fellow barista. The man was loud and obnoxious, practically bothering the whole place and Judai just  _ had to _ take matters into his own hands; be the Hero, do something small to get back at the man. 

So he captured the man's essence into his latte art to perfection, if he had to say so himself. When he served it to him, the man did a double take and then his face turned red from fury.

Judai was completely  _ nonchalant  _ about it. The perfect image of innocence, as the man spluttered and demanded an explanation as to why there was a  _ dick in his coffee. _

“I don't know what you mean, Sir.” He replied, and couldn't help but add. “Although I did take a great inspiration in you, Sir, I don't mean to brag but--” A flash of a cheeky smirk. “I think I did a great job at capturing your  _ dickness _ .”

Least to say Manjoume had to come to his rescue before the guy punched his nose in. Judai didn’t know how he didn't get fired for that little ruse, bless Manjoume and their years of friendship, but the important thing was the man never showed up again and the day was saved. Peace had returned to the Café.

He  _ did _ have to stay and clean after hours as punishment but it was worth it to see Asuka laughing about it when he told her.

“ _ My Hero. _ ” She rolled her eyes, laughter dying but a grin remaining on her face. “You are lucky Jun owns the place or else you'd be _ fired. _ ”

“ _ Never _ .” Manjoume had pointed at him, stern and angry. “ _ Ever _ . Pull a stunt like that again. If anyone asks, it was an accident. You meant to draw a cowboy hat or something and it came out wrong, I don't care what excuse you use.”

Months later, they all remembered and laughed about it, but Judai had decided not to tempt Manjoume to fire him like that again. He needed the job and it's probably one of the best he'd ever get.

But back to the man in his thoughts. It's closing in on ten am and Judai's foot was tapping a little faster, knowing he'd walk through those doors in his long, white winter coat and checkered blue scarf any moment now.

“ 'Oy, Judai.” Manjoume swatted him lightly behind the head, to which he jolted back to reality. “Stop daydreaming about your crush and get to work. Those tables there just cleared up.”

Judai huffed before saluting to Manjoume. “Aye aye, Boss.” He grabbed a dishcloth and a tray from under the counter and went around it to the recently abandoned tables and started putting the used mugs and plates on the tray. He'd just finished sweeping it and picking up the tray to take to the back when the front bell dingled and he heard Asuka greeting the client.

“Judai.” When he walked behind the counter to take the tray into the kitchen, she tapped his shoulder, grinning and pointing behind her. “This one is all yours.”

When he looked to the table she was pointing to, his eyes lit up and his cheeks heated up, seeing the man he'd been thinking about sitting there. His coat and scarf had been discarded to hang on the chair and Judai could see he was wearing the familiar navy vest that went so well with his eyes. The man had been checking something on his phone but lifted his head and their eyes met for a split moment. Judai quickly looked away, trying and failing to stifle a grin.

“I'm on it !” He rushed into the kitchen to deliver the tray with dirty dishes and promptly bumped into someone far more muscular than him. He yelped, watching with panicked eyes as the tray's contents threatened on slipping before tan hands grabbed it firmly.

“Aniki, be careful !” Kenzan huffed, steadying the tray and putting it away on the counter. “What's the rush?”

“Sorry, Kenzan !” Judai scratched the back of his head embarrassed. “Wasn't looking.”

“I'll tell you what's the rush.” Shou rose from where he'd been pulling fresh baked goods out of the oven with a toothy smirk. “Mystery Crush Guy is here, isn’t he?”

“Oooooh--” Kenzan cooed, leaning his hip on the counter next to the oven and both he and Shou gave Judai matching grins. The taller man rose a fist in the air in enthusiasm. “Go get 'em Aniki !”

Judai couldn't help laughing even as he rolled his eyes. “Geez, you guys--!” Was he that predictable? It had been no surprise to all the Café members that he had a crush on one of their regular customers. Even the first months when Judai had been oblivious to it himself.

He hurriedly pat down his hair and his uniform, just in case, and went back to the front, heading for the man's table. He was already scanning though some papers, but looked up as Judai approached.

“Good morning, Sir. Are you ready to order?” He forced his smile to remain professional but his eyes creased slightly at the corners. The man met his eyes again, smiling amiably but looking tired.

“Good Morning. Yes, I'll just have the usual.” He handed Judai the menu. “And a slice of Blueberry Cake, please.”

“Right away!” Judai made a small salute and hurried on to the back. Making the lattes was Judai's favorite drink to prepare; when he'd first started he'd been downright awful at the delicate latte art, but he'd found it fun and as he got better, he started to get experimental when clients didn't specify what they wanted on their latte. If he'd been hooked on a particular show, or had seen something unusual the day before, he'd be sure to try drawing something about it on his art. Drawing Pharaoh was a common thing, too, or silly emoticons and cute swirls.

He debated for a moment what he'd draw for mystery blue eyes guy today. Last night there'd been a marathon of superhero movies on TV, which he definitely hadn't missed. He wanted to draw something hero-themed, so he glanced at the man across the Café; mysterious, cool, a bit of a serious air to him, a little bit like he'd look right at home patrolling the night streets, a backdrop of the stars behind him. He knew so little about the man so he wondered what he did when he's not here. 

Judai snickered for a moment, because looking at Edo, he struck him as a Devilguy kind of guy, if he were into superheroes. A simple, Café client by day, a vigilante by night. He could see him fitting right into that role.

There's no doubt what he's drawing now; with practiced carefulness, he prepared the latte, and then, for the final touch, drew the classical Devilguy Signal. He grinned at his work, expectant to see the man's reaction.

He went to retrieve a slice of that BlueBerry cake, and set everything in a tray, going around the counter to deliver it.

“Here you go! Enjoy!” He placed the cake and the cup down with a cheery smile. Edo glanced up momentarily from where he'd been writing something down before nodding.

“Thank you.”

Judai fought the urge to pout, a little disappointed, but a couple a few tables away was waving him over so he headed over to them and took their order. He busied himself with it, getting their coffees and pastries ready. 

Just as he’s delivering it, he looked up just in time to see the man snapping a picture of his coffee cup with his phone, smiling. That made Judai pause, enraptured. Edo looked up, catching his gaze, and called him over with a hand gesture. 

Judai had never moved around tables faster.

“Yes, Sir?” 

“You.” His eyes had something Judai hadn’t seen before, a glimmer of something that Judai recognizes; excitement, just barely concealed. “You like Devilguy?”

“Oh!” Judai smiled, hands setting casually on his hips. “There was a marathon of hero movies last night and they showed a few of his. I like him but I wouldn’t say Devilguy is my favorite--I’m more of a Neos fan myself! Or Flare Wingman!”

“Ah, Elemental Heroes.” The man nodded, looking perhaps a touch disappointed. But he was still smiling, leaning back against his seat. “I like them, but I find Destiny Heroes to be  _ far _ superior.”

“Hey, hey !” Judai huffed, but he’s still beaming. To think his client would be a fan of heroes too ! “Don’t diss my favorite heroes! I bet Elemental Heroes could show you a reason or two why you’re wrong.”

“Really?” He lifted both eyebrows in challenge. “I didn’t get the impression in Clocktower Operation when Dreadguy completely obliterated Flare Wingman though…”

Judai crossed his arms, smirking. “Yeah? Then what about Spacians, a New Force? Neos showed Dreadguy a thing or two about how it’s done!” That caused the man to pause, scrunching up his nose a little, so Judai went on, shaking his head. “But it’s not about who’s better, in the end!” His eyes were bright and excited, arms uncrossing and gesturing around. “Wasn’t it the coolest when they made Elemental Heroes and Destiny Heroes team up in Virtual World?! They are both awesome! When they join forces no one can stop them!”

The man cupped his chin, humming thoughtfully. In the end he smiled, chuckling a little. “I suppose you have a point. I did like that issue a lot.” 

“Right!” Judai was grinning so wide he felt as if his cheeks would fall off. His favorite customer liked heroes too--It’s almost a  _ dream _ . “Man, my gut feeling was right!”

“Hm?”

“You struck me as a Devilguy kind of guy.” He looked both ways before speaking in a low, playful tone as he bendt down. “Or maybe...you  _ are _ Devilguy in disguise?”

“Shhh!” The man pretended to look serious, holding up a finger and looking around as he leaned in close conspirationately. “Don’t blow my cover!”

Judai snickered behind a hand. “Oh! Don’t worry, your secret's safe with me dear customer!”

The man sighed in mock relief, finger over his lip as he grinned and winked. Judai’s heart almost stopped. “Thank you. And for the coffee as always, Judai.”

“It’s no--Uh?” He tilted his head. “How do you know my name?”

The man pointed to the tag in his uniform, arching an eyebrow. 

Judai blinked down at his tag before laughing in embarrassment. “D-Duh! Of course--But then, if you know my name…” He leaned his hip against the table, smiling lopsidedly at the man. “Do I get to know  _ your _ civilian name, mystery guy?”

The man seemed caught by surprise but he huffed out a laugh, holding out a hand. “Edo. Edo Phoenix.”

Judai shook his hand, ignoring the thumping of his heart as he grinned brightly. “Judai Yuuki! Good to finally know your name. A---”

“Judai!” Manjoume yelled over from the counter, making Judai jump, turning to look at Manjoume like a deer caught in the headlights. “Quit  _ flirting  _ and get back to work!”

Judai spluttered, flailing with his arms. “I wasn’t---I---I’m on it !” His face was red as he spared a glance at Edo, who looked thoroughly amused by the situation. “S-Sorry, uh--” 

Edo nodded, waving him off with a hand and a light smile. “It’s fine, I apologize for holding you up.”

“No, no, I got too excited talking about Heroes that I--”

“JUDAI!”

“AAAH FINE, FINE!” Judai went around Edo’s table shooting him a pair of finger guns and a smirk as he headed for the counter. “Later!”

Manjoume was glaring daggers at him as he arrived but it looked less angry than Judai expected. “Those tables just cleared out. Go clean.” He tossed him a rag, grinning. “Don’t get too distracted loverboy.”

“Sorry, sorry!” He caught the cloth with a pout and went clear those tables. When he got back behind the counter Asuka was busying herself making coffee, shooting him a knowing look, to which he immediately replied. “I wasn’t flirting.”

“It sure looked liked it.” Asuka snickered. “Did you at least get his name, this time?”

“Edo.” Judai sighed dreamily, sparing a glance at the man and checking he couldn’t hear. He leaned against the counter, holding the cloth to his chest. “Asuka, he likes Heroes too! How big a coincidence is that?”

“Isn’t that what people call  _ destiny _ ? Like you were meant to be?” She mused with a smile.

“Nah, you know me. I don’t believe in that stuff. I make my own destiny!”

“Does that mean you are going to make sure Edo is your destiny?” Judai blushed at the words, laughing. 

“I mean.” Another glance at the man, who’s once more busy with his papers, looking focused. Judai smiled. “Sure would be nice if I could do that huh?”

Asuka nudged him as she passed by, grinning encouragingly.

“Go get ‘em.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at
> 
> moonlights0nata on tumblr  
> @moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


End file.
